Forever in Triangular!
by EXIA Kyoudai
Summary: Feldt,manis,pandai namun jika marah sangat mengerikan! Marina,cantik,sedikit dewasa namun sangat erotis! Setsuna,pendiam,cool namun bimbang. Manakah yang akan Setsuna pilih? Marina...atau...Feldt...atau keduanya? Ikutilah kisah Cinta Segitiga ini! Hati-hati! terdapat Ecchi spam!
1. Chapter 1

Satu lagi Fic milik ane berdasarkan Projek komik ane!

Kalo gitu :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 just not mine!**

**PROLOGUE**

"Setsuna-kun,ayo bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Ucap seorang gadis berumur kisaran 14 tahun yang memiliki rambut berkepang dua berwarna Soft Pink. Sepertinya,gadis tersebut sedang kesusahan membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang tertidur pulas,Setsuna. .

"Ukh~,lima menit lagi Feldt!" Ucap Setsuna kepada gadis tersebut yang bernama Feldt Grace dan sepertinya Feldt tidak terima.

"Gitu ya….ok!" Jawab Feldt kesal. Lalu,gadis tersebut bersiap untuk membangunkan Andre dengan caranya sendiri.

DRAP,DRAP,DRAP,DRAP,DRAP….

Seketika itu,Feldt melompat dengan gaya Summersault.

"TERIMA INI! ハンケンストライクキーク！" Teriak Feldt setelah melompat dan menekuk kaki kanannya dan memperlihatkan kaki kirinya yang jenjang dan celana pendeknya.

TEP!

TWING~

Dan benar saja,tendangan Feldt itu mengenai tepi tempat tidur Setsuna dan memiringkan tempat tidur tersebut hingga membuat Setsuna terpental.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" BUAKH!

Wajah Setsuna membentur kaca jendela kamarnya dan membuat hidung Setsuna sedikit mimisan. Lalu,Setsuna terjatuh setelah wajahnya membentur kaca jendelanya.

"Aw~,Feldt! Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi!" Marah Setsuna kepada Feldt.

Sementara itu,Feldt hanya bisa menghela napas.

"*Sigh* Justru kau yang bisa dibangunkan dengan cara ini! Tidak ada cara lain-"

"Ada kok!" Sela seorang gadis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sedikit tinggi dari Feldt,memiliki rambut hitam panjang,berbeda satu tahun dengannya dan bersikap sedikit dewasa kadang erotis.

"Ma-Marina-nee-chan!" Ucap Feldt kepada sang kakak tirinya,Marina Ismail yang sedang bersandara dipintu kamar Setsuna sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya.

"Ingat ya Fe-chan,ada banyak cara buat membangunkan Setsuna tapi,ada satu cara yang efektif untuk membuat Setsuna bangun! Kau tahu itu?" Tanya Marina yang sembari mendekati Setsuna dan membantunya berdiri.

"Morning….Kiss,bukan?" Jawab Feldt sembari Blushing hebat dan Marina pun tertawa mendengar jawaban sang adiknya.

"Hahahahaha! Bukan Feldt,bukan~! Hahaha…haha…haaaaaaa~h…ternyata kau lupa ya Fe-chan!" Ucap Marina sambil menghapus sedikit air matanya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu apa Nee-chan? Yang ku ingat hanya itu saja!" Balas Feldt kepada Marina dengan kecewa. Lalu,Marina mendekati Feldt dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Hah?! Ter-Ternyata itu ya~?" Sambung Feldt nyengir gaje ke Marina.

"Etoo….sebenernya kalian bicarain apa sih? Serius amat!" Tanya Setsuna sweatdrop kepada dua kakak adik tiri tersebut.

"Tidak ada kok!" Jawab Marina menoleh ke Setsuna dengan kedipan genitnya yang membuat semua laki-laki terpesona dengannya.

Seketika saja,Setsuna blushing hebat seperti kepiting rebus dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil menampar wajahnya agar Blushingnya cepat hilang. Lalu,Feldt mendekati Setsuna.

"Kau ingin blushingmu hilang ya,Setsuna-kun?" Tanya Feldt manis kepada Setsuna yang ia ketahui ada niatan dibalik sikap manisnya!.

"A….Ah…." Jawab Setsuna singkat dengan sweatdrop kepada Feldt.

"Ehehe….**kalau begitu…..**" Jawab Feldt senang. Lalu tangan Feldt mengepal kuat dan bisa dipastikan….

BUAGH!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Teriak Setsuna kaget lalu terpental dan akhirnya….

DHUAK!

Wajahnya mengenai kaca jendelanya untuk kedua kalinya dan terjatuh lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~,lagi-lagi kena kaca jendelaaaaaaaa~!" Rintih sakit Setsuna sembari memegang hidungnya.

"Makanya,jangan kebanyakan lihat!" Ejek Feldt senang bercampur marah danturun menuju lantai bawah rumah Setsuna.

"Nah Setsu-chan,aku tunggu dibawah ya~! Daaaaaah~!" Ucap senang Marina dan meninggalkan Setsuna sendirian dikamarnya. Akhirnya,Setsuna bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membuka kaca jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pegunungan dan sebuah danau yang jernih dan indah.

'Haaaah,aku bingung dengan mereka berdua!' Pikir Setsuna sembari melihat pemandangan diluar kamarnya dengan menaruh dagunya di telapak tangan kanannya.

'Feldt Grace,pintar dan ahli dalam mengurusi pekerjaan rumah,selektif,murid teladan dikelas,cantik lagi kalau rambut panjangnya tidak dikepang tapi kalau marah…..mengerikan! Hii~,namun dia kalem juga! Lalu Marina Ismail,kakak tiri Feldt,sedikit tinggi dan hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya,murid idola disekolah,lebih dewasa sedikit sih,tapi kadang…..erotis juga!' Sambung Setsuna yang pergi turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Sementara itu di ruang makan,terdapat Feldt dan Marina yang termenung sendiri-sendiri.

'Setsuna-kun…..memang aku menyukainya,dia keren,popular dikalangan para murid cewek tapi…dia innocent dan agak sedikit…..pemalu dan seorang otaku! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku…..'Pikiran Feldt berhenti setelah melihat sang kakak tiri yang juga termenung.

'Sebagai kakak tirinya,aku akan selalu menjaga Feldt karena itu adalah pesan dari kedua orang tua kami yang berada diluar negeri sekarang. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa dia juga suka dengan Setsu-chan tapi…..' Pikiran Marina juga berhenti saat melihat Setsuna memasuki ruang makan yang memiliki atmosfir yang tegang. Lalu,Feldt melihat juga ke arah Marina dimana Setsuna terdiam dan juga sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

' Pesan terakhir dari kedua orang tuaku….'

`Jika kau dapat memikat hatinya…..`

'Dia boleh menjadi tunanganmu`

'Tapi…..'

`Tapi….`

'Tapi….`

'**Jika bisa…..kalian harus hidup bertiga…hingga akhirnya kalian bertiga….**

**Menikah!'**

**To….Be….Contiued…..**

Haaaaaah~,akhirnya pelampiasan dari projek komik ane udah jadi!

Maaf yak lo ga nyambung,gaje am garing! Maunya bikin Humor & Romance. Oke :

**Read n Review,Okay?**

**Bye~!**

**N.b :**

**Title : Forever in Triangular!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nah Min'na,ini Chapter lanjutannya~!

Happy Reading~!

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 Sunrise!**

**Forever in Triangular!**

**Chapter 1 : Keseharian kita bertiga!**

-Jam 07.00 pagi-

Didepan rumah milik Setsuna,ia berdiri dan duduk diatas motor matiknya. Baju yang ia pakai adalah kemeja putih yang dilengkapi dasi biru,ditutupi dengan blazer biru,celana panjang berwarna hitam dan bersepatu sneakers kesayangannya. Nampaknya Setsuna akan berangkat ke sekolah namun karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya jauh,akhirnya Setsuna menggunakan motor matik peninggalan sang ibu tetapi….terjadi sedikit kendala.

"Marina! Feldt! Kalian sudah siap apa belum? Nanti kita terlambat!" Ucap keras Setsuna dari luar rumahnya.

Lalu muncul Fedt dan Marina yang berseragam sekolah milik Ptolemaios Academy. Serafuku milik Feldt memiliki rok mini biru laut setinggi 6,5 cm diatas lutut dan bajunya memiliki lengan yang pendek serta dasi berbentuk pita berwarna biru,kacamata berbingkai tipis yang bertengger di batang hidungnya sementara milik Marina,ia mengenakan stocking sebagai kaus kakinya,dasi yang sama seperti Feldt,lbaju serafukunya memiliki lengan panjang,rambut hitam panjangnya diikat ala Ponytail,rok sepanjang 5 cm dibawah lutut dan juga sebuah bet yang bertanda '会長' atau biasa disebut 'Ketua' di lengan kiri bagian atas.

"Aku sudah siap."

"Setsu-chan,ayo kita berangkat~!" Ucap Marina sembari duduk dibelakang Setsuna diatas motor matiknya.

"E-Eh,bagaimana dengan Feldt? Kamu ini gimana sih masa sama adik sendiri lupa!"

"Tidak apa-apa,aku akan membawa sepeda saja kalau begitu!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Marina-Nee,berangkat saja dulu! Nanti aku menyusul"

"Hm…..oke deh!" Ucap ragu Marina lalu memeluk pinggan Setsuna yang tidak sengaja dilihat oleh Feldt.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrr…..awas kau nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Gerutu kesal Feldt namun dapat ditahan dengan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah…kalau gitu aku berangkat. Ittekimasu!"

"Ittekimasu ne,Feildt!"

"Itterashai ne,Marina-Nee,Setsuna-kun."

Akhirnya,Setsuna dan Marina berangkat meninggalkan Feldt yang sedang mengambil sepeda miliknya.

"Huh,dasar Marina-Nee! Beraninya dia merangkul Setsuna-kun,tapi….." Ucap Feldt berhenti saat menuntun sepedanya. Ternyata teringat kenangan manis antara Feldt dan Setsuna mengenai speda ini.

**Flashback On….**

-5 Tahun yang lalu….-

Saat itu,rantai sepeda milik Feldt lepas sementara Marina sudah pulang mendahului sang adik yang kesusahan memperbaiki rantai sepedanya.

"Uuuuukh,bagaimana ini? Terus….gimana aku mau pulang kerumah~? Hiks…hiks…" Isak Feldt yang tidak dapat pulang karena tak dapat membetulkan rantai sepedanya yang lepas. Lalu datang Setsuna yang ingin menolong Feldt untuk memperbaiki rantai sepeda miliknya yang lepas.

"Kau ingin aku bantu?" Ucap Setsuna kepada Feldt yang akan menangis.

"Hiks…Hiks…um."

"Baiklah. Hm….rantainya lepas! Akan aku betulkan sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian,rantai sepeda milik Feldt kembali normal sehingga membuat Feldt senang dan berhenti terisak.

"Ah,sepeda milikku! Terima kasih ya….ano…."

"Setsuna. Setsuna. . Yoroshiku ne!" Ucap Setsuna dengan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Feldt.

"Um! Feldt Grace,Yoroshiku!"

Saat itu adalah kenangan manis Feldt terhadap sepeda miliknya dan juga cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dengan Setsuna.

**Flashback Off…**

Kembali ke cerita…..

"Haaah….manisnya…." ucap Feldt sembari mengenang kejadian tersebut. Lalu….

"Eh!" Kejut Feldt saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu 07.09.

"Gawat nih! Bisa telat kalau begini! Oke! ITTEKIMASU!"

Akhirnya,Feldt mengunci pintu rumah Setsuna dan melesat berangkat ke Ptolemaios Academy dengan sepedanya meskipun jarak rumah mereka bertiga agak jauh dan tebak saja saat telah sampai,rantai sepeda Feldt kembali lagi lepas seperti dulu! Mungkin karena hal itu rantai sepeda Feldt menjadi lepas 5 tahun yang lalu. ^,^'.

-SKIP TIME! –

-Ptolemaios Academy-

-Kelas 1-B,Bagian Dalam-

Didalam kelas ini,Setsuna,Marina dan Feldt sudah berada didalam kelas mereka. Lalu,terdapat siswa kembar namun memiliki sifa yang berbeda yaitu yang satu disiplin,rajin dan yang satunya urakan,sembrono dan mereka berdua duduk dibelakang bangku Setsuna. Jika diperhatikan,mereka berdua adalah murid pindahan dari Irlandia.

"Neil-Nii,pinjam buku PRnya! Belum ngerjain nih!" Ucap sang adik kepada sang kakak yang sedang membaca buku,Neil Dylandy.

"Hn….nanti saja Lyle! Sebentar lagi akan ada UH dari Miss Christina." Jawab Neil serius dengan buku bacaannya terhadap sang adik,Lyle Dylandy.

"Ah~ ayolah! Aku butuh niiiiiiiih~!"

"Siapa suruh elu ga ngerjain PRmu?"

"Neil-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

"Ri-Ribut amat sih mereka?!" Ucap Setsuna Sweatdrop saat melihat Dylandy Twins bertengkar dan dijawab oleh siswa berambut bob-cut ungu…..eeee…bisa dibilang laki-laki walaupun mengenakan Serafuku. Toh,buktinya dia diberi celana panjang seperti milik kebanyakan siswa laki-laki lainnya dan juga kacamata oval yang memiliki bingkai tipis sembari bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Kenapa sih kau hiraukan mereka,Setsuna?" Tanya siswa itu kepada Setsuna.

"Ta-tapi kan ini mengganggu tahu! Berisik banget kalau mereka bertengkar Tieria!"

"Emang siapa yang hiraukan? Toh buktinya mereka mungkin pasti akur!"

"Huuh,dasar Otaku!"

"Apa katamu tadi? Otaku? Elu tuh yang-"

"Bukannya elu juga? Ngapain setiap hari mainin smartphonemu terus saat jam segini sampai pulang? Terus waktu mainin smartphonemu,siapa itu Veda? Pacar Virtualmu Tieiria? Mangkannya kamu jadi jones,Jomblo Ngenes! " Jawab santai Setsuna yang tepat sasaran dan membuat Tieria blushing hebat!.

"E-Eee,itu…..SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Haaaah,pasti jadinya kayak begini lagi!"

DING~

DING~

DING~

DING~

Terdengar bunyi bel Ptolemaios Academy yang menandakan jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Semua murid yang tadinya amburadul menjadi tertib sekarang. Lalu,pintu kelas tergeser menyamping dan memperlihatkan seorang guru berambut honey blonde dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire dan mengenakan seragam guru yang sedikit feminim namun terlihat sopan karena memperlihatkan kedua pundaknya.

"Nah Min'na-tachi,saya adalah guru pengganti Miss Christina yang saat ini sedang mengikuti seminar. Nama saya adalah Kirika Makabe,jadi kalian dapat memanggil saya Makabe-sensei atau Miss Kirika. Yoroshiku ne!" Ucap Miss Kirika memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas Setsuna,Marina,Feldt,Tieria beserta Neil dan Lyle.

Lalu,pintu geser kelas pun kembali bergeser dan memperlihatkan dua siswa laki-laki yang juga kembar,memiliki sifat yang berbeda juga namun memiliki mata yang berbeda. Murid pertama mempunyai mata berwarna abu-abu yang terletak pada wajah bagian kiri sementara rambut emo hitamnya menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Begitu juga urid kedua namun rambut emonya menutupi wajah bagian kirinya dan memperlihatkan mata warna emasnya yang terletak pada wajah kanannya.

"Pasti kalian adalah…..Allelujah Haptism dan Hallelujah Haptism benar?" Tanya Miss Kirika kepada Allelujah dan Hallelujah yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Haa…hah..hah..hah…..sumimasen! kami berdua terlambat!"

"Iya kalo bukan sepeda motor nih anak bannya kaga bocor!"

'Enak aja,lu yang kecepetan sampe-sampe tuh ban sepeda bocor kena paku!"

"Jangan ngeles elu! Lu jjuga yang salah ngapain bangunnya siang!"

"Eh yang bangun siang tuh elu! Bukan gua!"

Lalu saja,terdapat sebuah Aura Hitam dari dalam kelas yang sontak saja membuat semua murid didalam kelas itu merinding begitu juga Allelujah dan Hallelujah.

"**Min'na-san~,sudah selesai bertengkarnya?**"

"Hehehehe….sumimasen….Sen…..sei…..!"

"Baiklah,karena hari ini adalah hari pertama saya mengajar disini,kalian kumaafkan tapi…..**jika terjadi lagi,tidak ada ampun bagi kalian!**" Ucap Miss Kirika yandere kepada Allelujah dan Hallelujah.

"Ba-Baik …..sen-"

"Panggil saja Miss Kirika."

"Baiklah….Miss….Kirika…." Ucap Allelujah dan Hallelujah ketakutan.

Setelah itu,mereka berdua masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku kedua baris ketiga dimana didepannya adalah bangku Marina dan Feldt. Benar saja,belum sampai waktu istirahat ataupun pergantian jam mata pelajaran banyak sekali pasukan yang gugur (Emang perang ya banyak yang gugur?)

Pada menit ke-15,Lyle disuruh maju karena ketahuan sedang berbuat usil dengan murid lain. Lalu pada menit ke-20,Tieria disuruh mengerjakan soal yang sulit karena sedang asiknya bermain smartphonenya sampai sampai membuat Miss Kirika menjadi Yandere. Lalu saat hampir mendekati Jam Istirahat,Hallelujah dan Allelujah disuruh berdiri di koridor hanya gara-gara cincong adu mulut masalah ga bawa bekal. Hadeuuuuh~,ternyata Miss Kirika bisa membuat kelas yang amburadul menjadi tertib! Kalah tuh Miss Sumeragi #Dikepruk ama GN Drive.

Dan akhirnya….

DING~

DING~

DING~

DING~

"Baiklah Min'na-san,untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu dan jangan lupa dengan Ulangan Harian besok! Konnichiwa ne,Min'na-san." Ucap Miss Kirika sembari meninggalkan ruang kelas.

-Jam 09.30-

-Ptolemaios Academy,atap sekolah-

"Haaaaaaah~,pegel juga ini pundak~!"

"Salah sendiri ngapain berbuat usil! Jadinya lu suruh ngangkat ember yang ada airnya kan?"

"Neil-Nii juga sih ga pringatin gu!"

"Enak aja,gua udah peringatin elu! Elunya aja yang ga hirauin!"

Setsuna yang melihat Neil dan Lyle bertengkar hanya binya nyengir asam dan sweatdrop. Lalu muncul Feldt dan Marina yang membawa bekal mereka bertiga.

"Srtsuna-kun,ini bekalnya." Ucap Feldt dengan memberikal kotak bekal milik Setsuna.

"Ha,arigatou ne Feldt."

"Setsu-chan,bolehkan kami berdua duduk disebelahmu?"

"Boleh kok,tapi jangan ngelakuin yang aneh aneh!"

"Pasti."

"Hmm…oke deh." Jawab Marina kecewa karena biasanya Marina suka curi kesempatan dan pastinya Feldt bakal ikutan juga. Lalu Marina duduk disebelah kanan Setsuna sementara Feldt duduk disebelah kiri Setsuna dan sontak saja….

SUIT!

SUIT~!

"Cie-Cie~! Ada yang berbunga bunga nih~!" Ternyata,siulan itu berasal dari Lyle yang daritadi terus memperhatikan sikap Setsuna yang baik dan ramah terhadap Marina dan Feldt. Lalu,Feldt menjawab dengan santai namun mengerikan.

"Lyle-kun~,pilih mana? Tangan yang kiri apa yang kanan?" Tanya Feldt centil namun terkesan Yandere terhadap Lyle yang langsung saja sweatdrop.

"E….itu…..eeee…."

"Ada lagi loh! Tambahannya kaki kanan apa kaki kiri?"

"Eeee….itu….a….maaf Feldt~!" Jawab Lyle maaf dan juga….

DHUAK!

Satu tinjuan pada bagian atas kepala Lyle oleh Neil,sang kakak karena marah melihat sikap adiknya.

"Jangan bikin Feldt marah lagi! Ingat kemaren,gara-gara ulahmu gua yang dimarahin!"

"Iya~! Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~!" Jawab Lyle sambil megang kepalanya yang benjol.

Marina dan Setsuna yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop dan menghentikan amarah Feldt yang sudah hampir disulut oleh Lyle.

"Sudah Feldt,sudah!"

"Benar Feldt! Redam amarahmu dengan ini! Aa~" Ucap Setsuna sammbil menyuapi Feldt dengan bekalnya.

"EH?! Um….arigatou!" jawab Feldt blushing dan langsung memakan satu suapan bekal milik Setsuna yang disuapi olehnya. Sontak saja,Marina yang melihat kejadian yang ia anggap Hina itu menjadi cemburu.

"Eh Setsu-chan,aku juga mau!"

"Mau kusuapin ya? Baiklah. Aa~!"

'Haup'

"Mmmm….hm? pedaaaaaaaaas~!" Jerit Marina sembari menjulurkan lidahnya karena kepedasan akibat bekal Setsuna. Lalu Setsuna pun mencoba bekalnya.

"Pedes ya? Mmmmm…HM!"

"Udah tau Setsuna-kun suka pedas,jadinya aku campurin nasinya sama sedikit merica!"

"Knapa sih lu ngelakuin itu~?"

"Udah Marina. Kamu juga sih main ngomong aja!"

"Haaaaaaaaaa~,sekarang lidahku panas nih~!"

"Udah-udah,ayo dimakan bekalnya! Nanti kalau sudah masuk,nanti nih bekal jadi dingin!"

"Baiklah"

"Okedeh"

Setsuna,Feldt,Marina menikmati makan siang mereka diatap sekolah dengan angin yang sejuk dan langit biru yang indah. Sementara itu,dibelakang tembok pintu menuju atap akademi,terdapat Tieria yang pundung dan sedih karena melihat pemandangan antara Setsuna,Feldt dan Marina sembari memakan sebungkus roti yakisoba yang ia beli di kantin. Ternyata dia merana gara-gara kaga punya pacar.

"Huhuhu….kapan ya gua punya pacar~?" Isak Tieria yang pundung dibelakang tembok pintu atap akademi.

Dan dimulailah keseharian Feldt,Marina dan Setsuna beserta teman teman mereka dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka bertiga!.

To Be Continued…

Hai Min'na-san,maaf gaje,garing dan agak canggung!

Oh ya,setting ama suasana critanya berdasarkan anime Please Twins dan untuk jalan cerita seperti projek komik ane yang judulnya Forever Love.

Oke Min'na,jangan lupa :

**Read N Review~!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Min'na! ternyata bikin nih cerita seru juga~! Tapi ya gitu,bentar lagi UN jadinya harus berhenti sementara! Tapi tenang! Miniters masih akan lanjut kok! Oke :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 bkan punya aye!**

**Forever in Triangular!**

**Chapter 2 : Sifat kita Bertiga!**

-Jam 16.00-

-Daerah pertokoan-

Setsuna pergi ke daerah pertokoan karena hari ini dia yang harus belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Haaah~ lagi-lagi seperti ini jadinya!" Kesal Setsuna sambil melihat catatan belanja dari Feldt.

'Setsuna-kun,hari ini adalah tugasmu buat belanja hari ini! Soalnya adalah hari ini aku ada latihan karate lagi sedangkan Marina-nee sedang ada sesi modeling seperti biasa! Jadi jika kamu senggang,tolong belanja buat hari ini yah?

Salam manis

Feldt

List :

-Sabun mandi

-Shampoo

-Perlengkapan alat tulis (Pulpen,Tipe-X (Stipo lebih jelasnya),penghabus,pensil,dll)

-Bumbu dapur (Terserah apa aja!)

-*Tuuuut* (You know what I mean?)

-Dll.

"Gi-Gilaaaaaaaaa~! Dasar Marina! Bikin gua mati rasa!" Blushing Setsuna saat melihat daftar keempat karena benda yang dibeli 'You Know What I Mean?'. Lalu terdengar suara pemuda yang memanggil Setsuna.

"Yo Setsuna-san~!"

"Eh? Saji! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Fine kok! Kalo lu gimana?"

"Sama juga tapi….tumben lu ada disini! Kan biasanya lu kerja dibengkelmu kan?"

"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi Dia tuh lagi ngidam! Makanya gua kesini!"

"Dia ngidam? Jangan-jangan…."

"Bener! Tuh Dia,masa dah lupa sih?"

"GA MUNGKIN! Dah berapa bulan?"

"Baru tiga minggu kok,tenang!"

"Ka-Kalo gitu kurang satu minggu lagi….udah jadi satu bulan!-eh,tapi lu kan belum lulu-"

"Lu gimana sih? Kan aku udah lulus taun kemarin masa lupa gitu aja?"

"O iya yah! Hehe,gomen! Tapi lu kagak dimarahi ama Mbak lu kan?" Tanya Setsuna lagi kepada Saji sambil berjalan.

"Yah sebenarnya….."

**Flashback On….**

-2 Minggu yang lalu…-

-Kediaman Crossroad-

Saji hampir saja mati karena dicekik oleh sang kakak,Kinue Crossroad gara-gara sudah menghamili perempuan berambut pirang atau lebih tepatnya sang pacar,Louise Halevy.

"Ekh….Nee-Nee…..-Chan….yame….te…~!" Ucap Saji terbata-bata karena tercekik oleh sang kakak

"Dasar goblok! Kenapa bisanya lu ngehamilin pacar lu haaah~?"

"Ta-Tapi…gua…udah-"

"IYE GUA TAU LU UDAH LULUS! SKARANG CEPET NIKAHIN TUH PACAR LOE ATAU GUA BUNUH DIRIIIIIII~!"

**Flashback Off….**

"Gitulah,Setsuna!" Ucap Saji lemas saat ingat kejadian tadi.

Sweatdrop!

"Ka-Kasian amat lu~!" Jawab naas Setsuna dan melihat kearah jam tangannya dan kaget karena waktu hampi menunjukan 17.30.

"AH,sumang'u! aku harus pergi belanja dulu!"

"Oke! Hati-hati ya bro!"

"Oke! Bye~!

"Bye. Haarus mencari makanan nih bwat Louise."

Akhirnya Setsuna bergegas membeli barang yang tercantum sementara Saji sedang mencari makanan untuk Louise dan calon anaknya.

SKIP TIME!

-Jam 21.00-

-Kediaman Seiei,Kamar Setsuna-

"Aduuuuuuuuuuuh~!,muka gua~!" Rintih Setsuna kesakitan dan memegang pipinya yang membiru akibat tempakan keras Feldt.

**Flashback On…**

-Jam 18.01-

-Kediaman Seiei-

CKLEK~

"Tadaim-"

BUAKH!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!" Kaget Setsuna karena ada yang menyepak pipinya hingga terpental dan tas kresek yang berisi barang belanjaan terpental namun dapat diambil secara cepat tanpa ada satu barang pun yang jatuh.

GEDUBRAK!

Tubuh Setsuna mengenai tembok dinding rumahnya dan terjatuh lagi. Lalu datang Marina dengan pakaian ala khasnya,yaitu celana jeans yang dilengkapi dengan tank top yang sungguh seksi-eh,feminim dan juga sebuah celemek yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Doshite ne,Fe-Chan? Akh! Setsu-chan!"

"….."

"Daijobu desu ne?"

"I-Ittaii…Feldt! Lu gimana sih? Kenapa nendang aku sih?!"

"Hm!" Jawab Feldt cemberut sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu Setsuna berdiri dengan dibantu Marina untuk berdiri dan langsung mendekati Feldt.

"Hei,kamu itu kenapa?" Tanya Setsuna kalem dan menyentuh pundak Feldt namun Feldt balas dengan….

BUAGH!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Ucap Setsuna aneh lalu jatuh terkapar dan pingsan seketika.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,Setsuna F Seiei! Hum!" Jawab Feldt angkuh dan meninggalkan Marina yang sedang membangunkan Setsuna.

**Flashback Off…**

-Back to Story…-

"Duh,kenapa ya Feldt itu…."

Lalu,pintu kamar Setsuna diketuk oleh seseorang.

Duk,duk,duk!

"Masuk!"

CKLEK~

Saat pintu kamarnya dibuka,ternya muncul Feldt dengan baju putih polos,rok mininya dan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kau sudah sadar ya,Setsuna-kun?" Tanya Feldt sembari menaruh nampan diatas meja Setsuna lalu duduk disebelah kasur Setsuna.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi,Setsuna."

"Hum….tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Hah?! Maksudnya…"

"Daritadi aku dah maafin kamu kok!"

"Gi-Gitu ya….arigatou!" Jawab Feldt blushing.

"Oh ya,ini aku buatkan salmon steak!"

"Eh? Hontou!"

"Um!" Angguk Feldt senang dan langsung mengambil sepiring salmon steak yang dilengkapi dengan kentang goren dan sayuran diatas piring tersebut.

"Hai,do~zo!"

"Arigatou,demo….."

"Ada apa Setsuna-kun? Tidak mau yah?"

"E..bukan,bukan tidak mau tapi….." jawab elak Setsuna yang langsung blushing.

"Nani sore?"

"Aku mau…kau suapi aku!"

Blushing hebat!

"EH?! U…um. Boleh kok"

Feldt pun memotong-motong salmon steak itu menjadi bentuk kecil panjang dan menyuapinya ke Setsuna. Saat potongan terakhir salmon steak disuapkan ke Setsuna….

"Eeee….Feldt?"

"Iya?"

"Ee….tolong suapin aku!" Blushing.

"Lho? Kan ini aku saupin kamu lihat!" Jawab Feldt heran sambil menunjukkan potongan salmon steak yang terakhir.

"Bukan…tapi…tolong suapin aku dengan…." Minta Setsuna blushing dengan menuntuk kearah mulut Feldt.

"E-EEEEEEEH?! I-ini?!" Kaget Feldt saat mengetahui Setsuna kalau potongan salmon steak tadi harus disuapi dengan mulut Feldt.

"Um"

"Bai….Baiklah" Jawab Feldt blushing.

Lalu,Feldt menggigit ujung dari potongan salmon steak tersebut dan menyuapi Setsuna.

"Ha' dozo! Aa~!"

"Aaa~"

Saat Setsuna menggigit ujung potongan salmon steak tadi,seketika tubuhnya beserta tubuh Feldt mulai memanas.

'Tunggu….mungkin ini akan….'

'Kalau ini benar-benar terjadi,maka….'

Satu persatu,jarak antara wajah Setsuna dan Feldt hampir dekat dan akhirnya…

CHU!

Tanpa sengaja,first kiss milik Feldt telah direbut oleh Setsuna.

"Se…Setsuna-kun…."

"Fe…Feldt-chan"

"Um…." Desah Feldt dan Setsuna yang menikmati manisnya first kis mereka. Namun saat itu juga…

CKLEK!

"Fe-Chan,sudah kau berikan-"

"AH!" Kaget Feldt dan Setsuna setelah lepas dari pengaruh mereka dan melirik ke arah Marina yang terkejut.

"MA-MARINA-SAN?!"

"Ma-Marina-nee…i-i-ini bi-bisa dijelaskan..ta-tapi ini ya-yang tidak Ma-Marina-Nee-"

"….BRANI-BRANINYA NGEREBUT FIRST KISSNYA SETSU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

-Jam 23.00-

-Kediaman Seiei,Kamar Setsuna-

Setsuna sedang tidur diatas kasurnya dan kelihatannya ia tertidur pulas. Lalu,pintu Setsuna terbuka pelan sendiri-eh,maksudnya dibuka oleh Marina secara pelan-pelan dan bergerak menuju kasur Setsuna.

"Hm….Setsu-chan,kau sangat kawaii deh saat tidur!" Goda Marina sambil mengecup dahi Setsuna.

CHU…

Lalu,Setsuna bangun karena merasakan dahinya sedang dicium. Saat terbangun,betapa terkejutnya Setsuna karena terdapat Marina yang berada diatas dirinya.

"HAH?! Ma-Marina-san? Kenapa kau ada-"

"Sssssstt…..diam ya Setsu-chan!"

'Ter-Ternyata….Marina-san sangat cantik! Apa lagi dengan baju birunya yang sedikit kebesaran digunakan sebagai piyama membuatnya semakin….seksi!*Gulp*'

"Nah,Setsu-Chan! Sekarang…." Ucap Marina manja dan mendekati wajah Setsuna.

CHU…

Marina pun sekarang memberikan First Kissnya kepada Setsuna yang sedang terbelak kaget atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ma…Marina-san…"

"Sekarang….kau boleh menikmati setiap lekuku tubuhku…dan…."

Ciuman Marina begitu dalam hingga hampir dapat melumat lidah Setsuna. Setelah itu,pikitan Setsuna mulai Blank dan tatapan Setsuna mulai kosong.

SKIP TIME!

-Jam 05.30-

-Kediaman Seiei-

Paginya,Feldt bangun dengan memakai one-piece piyamanya yang berwarna soft pink. Saat menuju kamar Setsuna….

CKLEK~

"Setsuna-kun,ayo bang…..un…." Ucap Feldt terkejut melihat pemandangan Ecchi.

Ternyata,baju atasan Setsuna beserta Marina berada dilantai dan sepertinya,malam kemarin adalah malam yang romantic! ! Marina pun juga begitu,senang bisa tidur diatas dada bidang milik Setsuna.

"Hmm….Ohayou Feldt….HM?! FELDT?!"

"Ada apa sih,Setsu…-chan?" Tanya Marina kepada Setsuna dan seketika kaget melihat Feldt yang hampir marah.

"MARINA-NEE~!...SETSUNA-KUUUUN~!"

"Tu-Tunggu Feldt! Aku bisa jelaskan! Aku bisa Jelaskan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelasin! DASAR HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

"Eh-Tung-Tunggu Feldt-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH~!"

Dan begitu lah sifat mereka dan juga….

**Benang merah milik mereka yang membentuk…**

**Segitiga!**

**To Be Continued….. **

Hai Min'na-san! Maaf ya klo gaje garing am Ecchi! Maklum,sedikit inspirasi dari komik ane,DxD am Kiss X Sis! Oke :

**READ n Review~! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oke Min'na-san! Fic ini akan berlanjut~! Yang pastinya banyak hal taki terduga am Rada Ecchi!

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 not punya aye!**

**Forever in Triangular!**

**Chapter 3 : Kembar Bersaudara,Kembar masalahnya!**

-Hari Minggu,Jam 08.00-

-Kediaman Erde,Ruang Tengah-

Pagi ini,Tieria sedang asik mainin Laptopnya diruang tengah rumahnya dengan kipas angin yang dinyalakan agar sejuk daripada panas dan sumuk.

"Ah~..ie….yamete ne,Onii-chan~!" Ucap seorang gadis yang berada didalam Laptop dan sepertinya wajah Tieria menjadi merah memanas. Toh buktinya,ternyata dia lagi main Eroge (Ero-Game / Game Hentai).

"Hah…hah…hah….hah…" Desah Tieria keenakan. Jangan-jangan…nih anak lagi melakukan Fap?! Wah bahaya nih anak! O,O.

Lalu,datang cewek tinggi seperti Tieria namun warna rambut lebih gelap dan sedikit acak-acakan serta,ia adalah lulusan dari Ptolemaios II University,Universitas yang paling elit dan terkenal. Sepertinya sih mau mergoking nih anak.

"Lagi mainin game itu lagi yah,Tie-chan?"

"Hm*Noleh ke blakang* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK~,RE-RE-REGENE-NEE~?!"

"Bener! Ni kakak lu yang cantik,Regene Regetta!"

Sweatdrop!

"Sementara gua cowok cantiknya"

"Enggak kok~! Justru kamu ganteng banget~!"

"Hah! Jangan ngelak Mbak'ke! Lha sapa lagi yang curi boxer gua klo gua mandi hah?"

"Hm…..Pinter juga pikiranmu ya,Tie-chan!" Ucap Regene manja yang langsung merangkul wajah Tieria.

"He-Hei Regene-Nee mau ngapa-" Belum sempat dijawab,eh malah…

SRLUP~!

Dengan sengaja,Regene menjilati telinga Tieria yang diaanggap kya permen lollipop.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

SKIP TIMEEEEEEEEE~!

-Jam 12.00-

-Kediaman Seiei-

Sekarang Tieria berada dirumah Setsuna dan juga sedang membantu Marina mempersiapkan makan siang sementara Setsuna masih dihukum oleh Feldt didalam kamarnya.

"Waaah,untung ada Tieria-kun! Jadinya tertolong deh!" Ucap Marina berterimah kasih kepada Tieria yang mendapatkan luka biru di mata kanannya dan kacamatanya pun selamat.

**Flashback On….!**

-Jam 10.27-

-Kediaman Seiei-

GREEEK~!

"Permisi!" Ucap Tieria didalam rumah Setsuna,namun….

KRIK….KRIK…KRIK….

"Mana nih Setsuna?!"

GRUDAK,GRUDUK,JEDUAK,GROMBYANG~!

Terus terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai kedua rumah Setsuna dan terlihat Marina sedang turun kebawah dengan kondisi rusak parah-eh,maksudnya nyerah!.

"Ma-Marina-san."

"Eh,Tieria-kun! Konnichiwadesu ne~!"

"Haa,konnichiwa Marina-san! Oh ya Setsuna ada-"

"Dia ada diatas,dikamarnya Feldt! Haaaaah~"

"Doshite?"

"Kau cari saja sendiri! Aku mau istirahat!" Jawab Marina malas dan naik keatas lagi (Lha kenapa tadi kok turun?) dan akhirnya Tieria mengikutinya keatas dan menuju kekamar Feldt.

Saat sedang membuka pintu,Tieria hampir kena lempar sebuah buku novel yang tebalnya 400 halaman dari Feldt.

WHUSH~!

"EH?! Apa-apaan kalian-" Marah Tieria berhenti saat ngeliat Setsuna kewalahan ngehadapin Feldt yang hampir telanjang jika tidak adanya tank-top miliknya dan celana dalam berwarna biru laut agak transparan.

Lalu,Tieria mimisan kecil dan berusaha mengelap kacamatanya. Mungkin karena kurang hati-hati atau koplak,ada peringatan dari Setsuna.

"AWAS TIERIAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Hm-"

"RASAKAN-EH?! TIERIA,AWA-" Suruh Feldt buat Tieria menghindar dari bogemnya yang aduhai~…sakit banget! Tapi…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!

Dan bisa dipastikan,Tieria K.O dengan luka lebam warna biru di bagian mata kanannya dan pingsan selama 1 jam 13 detik. (Emang lomba ya?)

**Flashback Off….**

"Haaaaaaah,bener-bener keteraluan tuh anak! Main bogem segala lagi!"

"Sudah biarin! Eh sudah kau coba blum Misonya? Ntar takutnya kaga asin!"

"Hm? Oh,oke" Ucap Tieria dan mengambil sebuah sendok makan untuk mengetahui rasa sup miso buatan Marina. Mungkin kurang asin atau pas tapi malah….

BRUUUUUUUUUUUSH~!

Tanpa sengaja disemburin ke muka Marina.

"Aduuuuuuuuuh,Tieria! Kenapa disemburin sih? Emangnya aku kena guna-guna?"

"Bu-Bukan gitu! Asin banget nih sup misonya! Wheeeeeeee~h!" Jawab Tieria keasinan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu datang Feldt yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan juga Setsuna yang memiliki luka lebam si sekitar wajah. Feldt menggunakan baju anime dengan gambar Dynames Gundam dan juga mini skirt yang didalamnya terdapat spats yaitu celana olahraga yang ketat dan kecil sementara Setsuna menggunakan T-shirt warna birunya dan juga celana pendek yang panjangnya hingga lutut.

"Bagaimana? Enak ya dihajar ama Feldt?" Tanya Tieria menahan tawa.

"Lu mah enak cuman sedikit! Lha gua nih banyak! Ancur dah nih muka!"

"Salah sendiri! Udah tau gua laki ganti baju malah lu masuki!"

"Udah-udah! Ayo duduk,makan siangnya udah jadi! Tieria,kamu juga!"

"Okedeh"

Akhirnya mereka semua berempat bisa makan bersama seperti saat mereka SD namun Tieria berada di sekolah yang berbeda. Tapi saat akan makan….

DING-DONG!i

Bel rumah Setsuna berbunyi,lalu Setsuna pun berdiri dan langsung menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat dibuka,Setsuna kaget!

"Iya,tunggu seben-HAH?!"

"Konnichiwa ne Setsuna-chan!"

"Tieria! Nga-ngapain lu diluar?" Tanya Setsuna kepada Tieria / tepatnya Regene dan langsung saja,mata Regene berbintang dan mendeteksi keberadaan sang adik 'Kandung',Tieria dengan cepat.

CLING~!

"EH?!"

WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG~

"Wadauh~!"

GUBRAK!

Setsuna pun terjatuh ke lantai dan langsung berdiri dan mengejar Tieria diruang makan. Terkjutnya lagi,saat sudah diruang makan….

"Tieria,lu sebenernya-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK,TIERIA ADA DUAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Setsuna,Marina dan Feldt pun kaget jika Tieria ada dua!

"Tie-chan~! Aku cari kemana-mana ternyata disini~!"

"Re-Regene-neeee~!"

"HAAH?! REGENE-NEE?!"

-2,5 menit kemudian-

-Kediaman Seiei,Ruang makan-

"Jadi…kau ini saudaranya Tieria?"

"Benar. Jeneng kula niku Regene Regetta mas'e,mbak'e!"

"…..Eeee,bisa dijelaskan lagi?"

"Maksudnya itu,namaku itu Regene Regetta,Setsuna-san,Marina dan Feldt-san! Gitu!"

"Trus tadi dia pake bahasa apa?"

"Hehe,gini Min'na-san,sebenernya itu aku tuh Kakaknya Tieria!"

"Kakak darimana orang wajah aja ga kembar!"

"Tapi gen DNAmu am aku kan 90% cocok! Iyo po ora?"

"Tuh maksudnya pa sih? Gua bingung deh!"

"Hmm….pean niki….saka Indonesia nggeh?"

"Eh,kok panjenengan pun ngerti?"

"Setsu-chan,kamu tau bahasanya?"

"Iyalah,lha dia tuh orang asli Jawa! Tepatnya Wilayah Indonesia bagian Barat,Pulau Jawa,daerah Jawa Timur!"

"Betul lu!" Ucap Regene Senang sambil ngacungi jempolnya. Lalu Regene bertanya ke Tieria.

"Tie-chan,gimana nih? Ayah sama mama kan masih disana,trus lha aku gimana toh?"

"Tenang Mbak,uangnya tadi udah ditransfer am ayah! Jadi,nanti ambil aja di rekening gua!"

"Yang bener? Makasih ya!"

Chu~!

"EH?!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEH~?!"

Setsuna,Marina ama Feldt kget saat ngeliat Tieria dicium pipinya sama Regene.

"Ternyata…"

"Regene-san itu…"

"Seorang…."

"FOBIA INCEEEEEEEEEEEEST~!" Teriak Setsuna,Marina dan Feldt kaget secara bersamaan.

Nyengir asem

"Ka-kalian baru tahu ya?" Jawab Tieria nyengir asem sambil melihat wajah Regene yang seneeeeeeng banget! Tieria am Regen kayaknya kena Brother Complex nih! Hadeuuuuuuh~ -,-'

SKIP~!

-Jam 22.05-

-Kediaman Erde,Kamar Tieria-

Jam menunjukan pukul 22.05 dikamar Tieria yang sedikit gelap karena terdaapat sinar rembulan dari jendela kamarnya. Sementara itu,Tieria sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya dan terdapat Regene yang menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang milik Tieria. Sepertinya sih mreka bedua sudah ngelakuin ML (You Know What I Mean).

"Hei Tieria."

"Hm? Nani yo Nee-chan?"

"Punya temen kyak gitu….Mba' lo jadi iri!"

"Masih mending kga punya temen dripada disalah genderin terus!"

"Sudah! Anggap aja angin berlalu yah?"

"Haaaah…bener juga. Oyasuminasai ne,Regene-chan"

"Oyasumidesu!"

Akhirnya Tieria memeluk mesrah tubuh Regene yan putih mulus dan Nude. Sementara itu…

-Kediaman Seiei-

-Kamar Setsuna-

Setsuna sedang memandangi malam bulan purnama dari dalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Saat ini,Setsuna sedang merenggangkan otot tubuhnya karena sudah berjuang keras mengerjakan PR dari Miss Kirika yang ternyata lebih susah daripada PR dari Miss Christina.

"Hhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk~! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Lama-lama kempor deh nih pundak! Tapi….malam yang indah,walaupun cuman gua yang bergadang ngerjain PR!"

Saat mau berbaring ke kasurnya,Handphone Setsuna berbunyi nyaring. Saat melihatnya,terdapat satu pesan masuk.

"Hm?! Sapa malam-malam sms-san am gua?" Tanya Setsuna sendiri sembari membuka sms tersebut.

'Hai Setsuna-senpai yang cakep en Guanteeeeeeeeeng pol~!'

Sweatdrop!

"Le-Lebay banget nih orang!"

'Gimana kabarnya? Ku harap Setsuna-senpai baik-baik aja! Oh ya,masih inget ga ama aku? Kalo ga ingat,dosa lo~!'

Super Sweatdrop! O,O

'Nih anaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!' Pikir Setsuna jengkel.

'Setsuna-senpai…kapan-kapan ketemuan yuk! Di tempat Setsuna-sepai yang biasanya~!

Yaudah kalo gitu….byeeeeeeeeee~! muuuuach!'

Hooooeeeeeeeeeeek~! Muntah satu ember! -,-'

"Hiiiii~,ngeri gua! Tapi….nih anak sapa sih?!" sementara Setsuna sedang mikirin asal dari sms ini,di sebuah apartemen….

-Apartemen,Lantai 6-

-Kediaman Trinity-

Seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki usia 13 tahun,memiliki rambut merah pirang kuncir dua sedang memegang handphone warna merah marun kesayangannya sambil mesam-mesem dan sesekali memeluk bola kecil warna ungu gelap yang ia sebut Bad Haro.

"Iiiiiiih~! Setsuna-senpai kawaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii~! Ga sabar deh pengen ketemu ama dia!" ucap gadis itu saat seorang pemuda berambut emo hijau tua berumur kurang lebih seangkatan dengan Regene membuka pintu kamar gadis tersebut.

"Nena,kamu ga tidur? Udah malam nih,ntar telat ke sekolah kaya kemaren loh!"

"Iya Johann-Nii! Bentar lagi kok!" Jawab Nena kepad Johann,sang kakak.

"Yaudah,cepet tidur ya!"

"Okeeeeeeee!" Jawab Nena centil sembari mengeditkan satu matanya dengan jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V ke pada Johann yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Nena.

JGLEK!

Lalu,Nena mematikan lampu belajarnya dan bergegas tidur di kasurnya yang bersprei warna Pink. Disana terdapat sebuah dakimakura yang berfotokan Setsuna dan memluknya dengan erat.

"Setsuna-senpai…I…Love….You….Much….!" Ucap Nena terhadap dakimakura yang ia peluk dan pelan-pelan tertidur pulas.

Saat ini…..

Mungkin saja…..

Terdapat….

**Orang ke-empat….**

**To Be Continued…..**

Kembali lagi~! Dengan Fic ayang aneh bin Kece,hahahahahaha!

Oh ya Min'na-san,hari ini ane krang inspirasi! Jadi,tolong kasih Inspirasi yang ciamik dan jangan nge Flame!

Oke

**Read N Review~!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Min'na-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Flash Disk ane ga bisa dipakai~!

Ptolemy Crew : HOREEEEEEEEEEEE~!

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK~!

Yamino : Jangan ngeledek adek gua! *Sambil bersihin tangan*

Kirika : Sabar,sabar Yamino-san~! Oke deh Min'na :

**Disclaimer : Gundam 00 not Mine! Forever!**

**Forever in Triangular!**

**Chapter 4 : Suasana dalam Keluarga**

-Jam 13.49-

-Apartemen,Kediaman Trinity-

Hari itu,Nena sudah kembali dari sekolahnya yakni Krung Thep Elementary School yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen miliknya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah baju polos soft pink dengan jaket berwarna ungu gelap yang dibuka,celana jeans selutut dan sebuah sepatu yang sama dengan bajunya.

"Tadaimaaaaaaaa~!"

"Okaerinasai,Nena-chan!" Jawab seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Johann Trinity dan diketahui juga dia adalah istri Johann Trinity,Chall (Austica) Trinity.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya,Nena-chan?"

"Seperti biasa Chall Obaa-san! Menyenangkan!"

"Hehe,begitu ya? Oh ya,Hanayo-chan nungguin kamu lho!"

"Hontouni? Kalau gitu,aku ke kamarku dulu!" Jawab Nena senang sambil menaruh sepatunya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

-Kediaman Trinity-

-Kamar Nena-

Saat berada ddidalam kamar Nena,interior kamarnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran Medium,dilengkapi dengan sebuah bantal,selimut,guling dan dakimakura Setsuna yang Nena bikin sendiri serta Bad Haro miliknya. Dindingnya diberi Wallpaper GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei,sebuah meja belajar dan rak buku.

"Ah,Nena no Onee-chan!" Ucap seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dan memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Chall tapi sedikit metalik silver dan langsung memeluk Nena.

"Hanayo-chan~! Aku kangen ama kamu!"

"Haha,Hanayo juga kangen Nena-Nee-chan!"

Memang benar,selama 5 tahun terakhir Hanayo dibesarkan di Eropa yaitu Inggris oleh kedua orang tuanya,Johann dan Chall. Memang unik dengan mereka berdua karena cinta mereka berawal dari saat mereka kuliah dimana Johann menjadi partner dalam tugas milik Chall. Lama kelamaan Johann dan Chall mulai pacaran hingga mereka sarjana.

Lalu setelah lulus,mereka berdua kawin dan akhirnya lahir Hanayo Trinity. Baru kemaren saja,keluarga kecil ini pulang ke Jepang dan menuju kampung halamannya di Apartemen.

"Yo Nena-chan,Hanayo-chan!" Ucap seorang pemuda 17 tahun berambut biru dan berkacamata didepan kamar Nena yang terbuka.

"….kakak sapa sih? Sok kenal deh!" Ledek Hanayo.

DOENG~!

Langsung saja semangat pemuda itu DROP gara gara ledekan Hanayo.

"Lu-Lu kejem Hanayo! Masa ama pamannya aja lupa! Huu~!"

Sweatdrop

"Me…memang om-om yang aneh! Hii~!"

"Hush jangan ngawur ah! Tuh kan Paman Michael!" Jelas Nena sambil tegur.

"EH?! Ma-Maaf ya Michael no Oji-san!"

"Ga…ga papa deh! Huhu~!" Jawab Michael sambil mewek dan cabut kekamarnya. Lalu datang sang ayah Hanayo dan kakak Nena,Johann.

"Hm? *Ngelirik kea rah Michael yang mewek dan masuk kamar* kenapa tuh ama Michael"

"Mana gua tau kak!"

"Papa!"

"Eih,anak papa baik juga ya! Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai papa!"

"Okaeri nee,Johann-kun"

"Ah~,Chall-san!"

CHU~

Lalu saja,Johann langsung mencium mesra sang istri tanpa mengkhawatirkan Hanayo dan Nena yang masih kecil. Kaga pernah ngeliat situasi nih!

Nyengir asem~!

"Jangan diliat Hanayo-chan!" Larang Nena sambil nutupin matanya Hanayo,takutnya langsung dewasa!

Sementara itu….

-Jam 14.09-

-Kediaman Seiei,ruang tamu-

Dirumah Setsuna,Feldt dan Marina didatangi tamu special dari Jepang,yaitu pria paruh baya berambut merah ang menggunakan shirt biru kotak-kotak yang dilengkapi dengan baju bergambar GNY-001 Astraea Gundam dan menggunakan celana jeans. Sedangkan tamu satunya seorang wanita paruh baya juga menggunakan gaun panjang yan mencapai 10 cm dibawah lutut,berambut kuming keputihan dan dibentuk ponytail sedang mesam-mesem mengenai cerita dari Marina sedangkan Feldt hanya Blushing dan cemeberut aja!

"Ara-ara~! Ternyata kamu bisa jadi ganas juga ya Feldt! Hmhm!"

"Ma-Mama~!"

"Udah Feldt terus terang aja,ya kan Marina?"

"Bener Feldt ga papa kok! Bilang aja!"

"Gi-Gini ma,pa,kemaren malem…"

**Flashback On….**

-Kemarin,Jam 20.34-

-Kediaman Seiei,Kamar Setsuna-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~?!"

"I-Iya! Tolong ya~?"

"Lu-Lu dah gila yah Feldt?"

"Ta-Tapi mau bagaimana lagi!" Cemberut Feldt kepada Setsuna yang marah kaget.

"Haaaaaah~! Baiklah,nih bkan waktunya kan?"

"Um. Bkan kok,jadi….ga papa!-KYA!" Kaget Feldt saat tau tubuhnya dibawa langsung keatas kasurnya Setsuna. Truz,Setsuna berada diatasnya dan melucuti satu persatu bgian tubuhnya-Eh,maksudnya baju Feldt hingga 'You Know' diatas kasurnya.

"Baiklah klo gitu,nih bakal jadi malam Perawan terakhir lu Feldt! Hehehe!" Jawab Setsuna erotis namun….Yandere~,Hii~!

"AAAH~?! YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"Aduuuuuuuuuuh~! Puyeng nih kepala~!" Jengkel Marina yang bolak-balik ga bisa tidur gara teriak Feldt dan akhirnya naruh bantal diatas kepalanya.

**Flashback Off…**

"Ara-ara~ kalo gitu selamat ya Feldt-chan atas hilang keperawanannya~!"

TWING~!

"Hoy-hoy-hoy kga baik kayak gitu! Nyukurin gadis yang hilang keperawanannya! Gila lu ma!"

"Ga papa kok yah! Yang penting Setsuna-kun senang!" Jawab Feldt senang namun Marina cemburu.

'Anjriiiiiiiiiiit~! Braninya nih Feldt-chan ngambil perjakanya Setsu-chaaaaaaaan~!' Geram Marina.

Lalu datang Setsuna dengan pakaian khasnya,yakni baju lengan panjang,dilengkapi celana training warna biru dan celemek yang terikat dipinggangnya. Pastinya Setsuna sedang masak untuk Feldt,Marina dan calon Mertuanya.

"Lagi bicarain gua ya,Feldt,Marina?"

BLUSH~

"E-EH?! Eng-enggak kok! Sungguh!" Jawab Feldt dan Marina Blushing bebarengan.

"Ga papa kok! Terus terang aja daripada ga dapat service ntar malam!"

Super Blushing!

Kini Feldt ama Marina cuman bisa diem sambil Blushing hebat dan nundukin kepalanya sementara kedua ortu mereka cuman bisa senyum sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ternyata…udah besar juga yah"

"H'em!"

"Oh ya,Ruidou-san,Marlene-san makan siangnya udah siap!" Ucap Setsuna ke kdua Ortu Marina ama Feldt,Ruido Resonance dan Marlene Vlady.

"Ah,baiklah Setsuna-san. Marlene-chan,ayo!"

"Nanti saja,aku mau ngomong am Feldt ama Marina"

"Yaudah klo gitu"

Akhirnya Ruido pergi menuju ruang makan sama Setsuna. Sementara Marlene mau ngomong sama Feldt dan Marina.

"Marina-chan,Feldt-chan,mama mau ngomong ma lu bedua"

"Mama mau bilang apa?"

"Gini,klian brdua dah Ngelakuinnya ga?"

"Ngelakuin apa ma?"

"Duh~ masa ga tau sih? Ngelakuin 'I-T-U'!" Tekan Marlene sambil nunjukin tangan *******.

JLEB!

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Kejut Marina am Feldt barengan,tapi….

"Kayaknya sudah sih klo aku,tapi kyaknya Marina-Nee belum deh! Hihihi!" Cengingikan Feldt sambil mesem menang kearah Marina.

"Asem lu Feldt!"

"Udah-udah! Marina,pokoknya ntar malam lu harus bisa ngelakuinnya~!" Perintah Marlene ke Marina dengan Semangat 45! O,O!

"WHAT?! NIH MALAM?! MAMA DAH GILA-"

"Ini demi dirimu bukan~?!" Tanya Marlene lagi tapi sangat Yandere melebihi Marina.

Sweatdrop

"I-Iya ma~"

"MAKANYA CEPET LAKUIN NTAR MALAM!" Jawab Marlene Super Yandere ke Marina.

"Si-Siap Ma~!

"Hihihihihi" Cengingikan Feldt membuat Marina makin jengkel.

'*Ngelirik ke Feldt* JAN*** LU FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELDT!'

**S-K-I-P TIME!**

Malamnya…

-Jam 19.00-

-Innovators Resto and Café-

Tieria dan Regene sedang diajak Dinner oleh paman dan bibi mereka yang baru saja datang dari Prancis.

"Arigatou nee Oji-san,tapi…." Ucap senang Tieria tapi bimbang didepan seorang pria berambut hijau yang memiliki warna mata ungu gelap dan mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu sembari meminum segelas anggur wine.

"Ndak papa kok Tieria,pakdhe tambah seneng klo kmu juga seneng. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tambah cantik aja! Hahaha!"

"Hush pakdhe! Gua bkan cewek,tapi cowok-"

"Cantik sih,hehehe!" awab Regene nyeleneh.

"Regene-Nee"

"Udah-udah jangan ribut! Malu nanti diliat orang" Lerai wanita yang karakteristiknya kaya paman Tieria namun warna rambutnya sedikit hijau cerah dan warna matanya ungu sedikit gelap.

"I-Iya Hilling Oba-san"

"Gitu dong Tieria,kan makin cakep"

"Makasih loh-"

"Kayak cewek sih,hehehe!"

CTAK! *Muncul 4 siku" merah diatas jidat Tieria*

"Tuh mah sama aja kayak Regene-Nee" Jengkel Tieria sambil makan Es Telernya.

"Hush Hilling jangan gitu toh!"

"Habis gimana toh Pak,Tie-chan kan cantik Kayak perempuan!"

"Tapi kan jadi tersinggung!"

"Ga papa kok Ji-san!"

"…Oh ya,habis ini mau kemana lagi Ribbons Oji-san?"

"Hmmm….jalan-jalan gimana?"

"Boleh tuh!"

"Okedah"

"Lu ngapain cemberut sih daritadi?"

"Habis gimana Regene-Nee,gua diledekin jadi perempuan terus sih!"

Sweatdrop,nyengir asem

'Be-bener juga sih!'

Sementara itu….

-Kediaman Dylandy-

-Ruang tamu-

"Jadi….ini pacarmu Lyle?" Tunjuk Neil ke seorang perempuan berambut Lavender agak putih yang seangkatan dengan Neil dan Lyle namun berbeda jauh usianya yakni 13 tahun.

"Namaku Anew Returner,yoroshiku ne!"

"Aku kakakknya Lyle,Neil Dylandy,Yoroshiku"

"Ano…Lyle-chan"

"Cie-cie! Lyle-chan nih!" Ledek Neil seneng ke Lyle.

"Hush,biarin! Masalah?! Iri yah ga punya pacar"

"Eh,Bukan masalah loe kali!" Jawab Neil ngelak sambil blushing.

"Cemburu nih Yee~!"

"Sudah Lyle-chan jangan diganggu! Kassian tuh!"

"Iye-iye! Hihihi!"

Sweatdrop!

Neil pundung dipojokan gara" Lyle ngeledekin Neil ga punya pacar.

**Dan seperti itulah…..suasana keluarga mereka!**

**To Be Continued….**

Kirika : Tolong RnR ya Min'na-san! *Langsung mblabas*

**N.b : **

**Min'na-san,hari ini ultahnya Alhm. Pacarnya Author!**

**Tolong do'a kan dia agar bisa tenang dan berada di sisi yang Maha Kuasa di atas sana!**

**All Chara 00 : Amiiiiiiiiiin~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Sunrise just have Gundam 00 license!**

**Forever in Triangular!**

**Chapter 5 : Don't Slap on THERE~!**

-Kamis,Jam 13.45-

-Kediaman Erde,Ruang Tengah-

Saat ini,Setsuna,Feldt,Marina am Tieria lagi sedang kerja kelompok. Intinya adalah mendiskusikan mengenai hobi mereka masing masing dalam bahasa inggris.

**Flashback On…!**

-Jam 09.29-

-Ptolemaios Academy,Kelas 1-A Bagian dalam-

Hari ini,muncul guru mata bahasa inggris yang sangat 'Cinta am Sok' Ke-Jepangan bahkan nama akun Facebooknya dijuluki 'Mister Bushido',Graham Aker.

"Now look to your book,Page 24. After that,look the task above the Daily Test II. Now do that task in group Maximal 4 Members! Any question?"

"Sir"

"Yes,Marina-chan?"

"When this task must be complete?"

"Well….for that….next week,this Thirsday,but if tomorrow can,I'll be give an Extra Score plus…this Voucher!" Jawab Graham-sensei sambil menunjukan 5 buah voucher diskon 'A-LAWS Model Kit And Anime Store'.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Jawab Setsuna dan Tieria melongo sambil kesenengan tapi….

DHUAK! BTANK!

Sweatdrop!

Graham-sensei hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil nyengir melihat Feldt yang marah sambil menghajar kepala Setsuna ama Tieria. Yang lebih naas lagi,kacamata Tieria ikut imbasnya. Sementara Feldt cuman bersihin tangannya pke sapu tangan.

'Nih anak~! Ternyata bener,skali kasih nih voucher malah ketagihan! What a naughty Otaakuu! ^^'' Pikir Graham-sensei. Lalu…

DING~

DING~

DING~

DING~

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi dan sudah waktunya jam istirahat.

"All right class,that's for today and don't forget the task if not **Get any punishment! Hehehehe!**" Perintah Graham-sensei sambil tertawa dark.

**Flashback Off….!**

-Back to Scene-

"Ini minumannya! Monggo~!" Jawab Regene yang membawa nampan dengan 5 buah gelas besar yang berisi agar-agar tipis warna putih,air yang sedikit keruh (Bukan dari comberan!) plus balok es yang agak sedang.

"Tieria,nih apaan?"

"Kayaknya…pernah liat deh…"

"Hmm~…enak nih!" Seneng Marina sambil ambil satu gelas dari nampan milik Regene. Saat dicoba…

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH~

Eh,malah disemburin ke muka Setsuna. Alasannya sih…mungkin kaga tawar ya ma rasa airnya.

"Hyek~! Kaga enak! Apaan sih nih Tieria?" Ngamuk Marina sambil ga mikirin muka Setsuna.

Sweatdrop…

'Gu-Gua malah dicuekin!' Pikir Setsuna lalu Feldt membersihin muka Setsuna yang kena Siraman Pedas dri Marina pke sapu tangannya.

"Maafin Marina-Nee ya! Gantinya,ntar Ngelakuinnya ya?" *Senyum Kawaii*

Blush~

"O-Oke deh!"

TRING!

Seketika,New Type milik Marina bereaksi terhadap Feldt am Setsuna yang lgi mesra-mesraan! Sedangkan Tieria cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala capek dan Regene cuman bisa heran sambil minum minuman buatannya.

'Awas lu ya Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeldt! Bkal mampus lu dirumah!'

Krena atmosfer diruang tengah jadi canggung,Tieria njelasin minuman buatan Regene.

"Nih namanya Es Degan"

"Hah?! Es Degan?"

"…Oh!"

"Knapa Feldt?"

"Aku pernah minum nih Es Degan. Memang pertamanya ga enak,orang Marina-Nee ga sambil makan daging kelapanya juga!"

TWEENG~

Seketika saja,Tieria,Regene,Feldt tutup kuping smentar Setsuna sumpetin kupingnya pke headset gra" Marina Teriak gaje!

"GUA GA MAU JADI GEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK~!"

Sweatdrop! -,-

'Bener-bener sedeng nih anak'

'Kok iso'~ ana umat kyo' ngene!'

'Wah~ salah jelasin nih!'

'….'

1….2….3….4….5….

"Daging kelapanya yang mana ya?" Tanya Marina koplo!

GUBRAAK!

"WALAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Dagingnya tuh ini!" Tunjuk Tieria mesem ma Marina dan nunjukin Degan-nya.

"Ini ya? 'Haup'…..SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~!" Mata Marina langsung berbinar binar ga karuan.

Cengo!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah~?!"

'Muke Gile!'

'Sedeng nih orang'

'Kampungan….'

-25 Menit kemudian….-

"Ah~! Selese juga!"

"Untungnya,lu bisa bahasa inggris Setsuna!"

"That's me!" Jawab Setsuna sambil ngacungi jempolnya.

"Iye! Tpi lu kan gua ajari!" Saut Feldt jengkel

"Hehehe,sorrr-"

DUAAAAAAAAAR~!

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!

Langsung saja diluar rumah Tieria,hujan deras am angin kencang (Bkan angin kentut! Bkan! Gile lu klo nganggap tuh angin angin kentung!) dan juga kilatan petir.

"Waduh gimana nih?"

"Kaga bisa pulang ya?"

"Sepedanya…..kebasahan…"

"Sepatuku gimana nih~?"

Sweatdrop

"Kan dah masuk dalam rumah,jdi mana mungkin kebasahan toh,dik Marina!"

"I-Iya yah! Hehe,maaf!"

"Kamu ini na~,Marina! Gitu aja kok-" Blum slese Setsuna ngomong,langsung saja….

PET!

Lampu dirumah Tieria mati,begitu juga dengan rumah lainnya. Kaya'nya sih,nih mati lampu bergilir.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MA-MARINA-SAN?!"

TENG~! *4 sudut siku siku merah diatas dahi kanan Feldt*

Lalu Marina nelakuin Khasnya,Senyum Jahat Kemenangan ala Marina! #Plak! Kena tampar am Setsuna

'Rasain~! Emank enak? Hehehe!'

'Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~!'

"Tieria,aku takut~!"

"Te-Tenang! Tenang,Regene-Nee-" Krena Regene ngobrak abrik Tieria kekencengan,kacamata Tieria jadi jatuh!

TRAK!

"E-e-e-eh,tu-tunggu! Kacamata gua mana? Kacamata-"*JDUK! Ketatap kaki meja*

"E-e-e AWAAAAAAAAAAAS~!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Akhirnya,tubuh Setsuna,Feldt dan Marina terkena dari dampak Gunung kelud#Plak! Ditampar ma semua Chara 00-maksudnya kena dorongan dari Regene yang berimbas ke Tieria am kacamatanya. Dan juga,Regene ikut jatuh gara-gara kepleset! Hadueh~ nih chara kok pada bego ya?#Duar! Dilempari GN Micro Missile ama Lyle.

"U-Ukh~,Marina-san,Feldt,kalian-AH!"

"Adu~h,aku ga-…."*Mengarah ke tangan Feldt yang memegang Benda Keras*

Blushing~

"E…."

Sementara Tieria am Regene…..

"Ukh~ Regene-nee-AH!" Kejut Tieria gara" posisinya diatas Regene.

'Ca-Cantik'e~!' Pikir Tieria dan lamunannya pun amburadul pas dimana….

"Tie-chan.."

"Na-Nani…Regene-nee?"

Blushing!

"Kau dapat mengambil…'Bunga Mawar yang sudah mekar-'" Manja Regene ke Tieria sebelum tuh anak Ngamuk 180' (?)

"NGAWUR AE KOWE MBA'EEEEEEEEEEEE! AKU IKI ADEKMU! ORA ISO NGELAKONI KOYO' NGONO!"

"Hehe,Adik apa adik,Hm?"

"E itu….."

Blushing~

Sementara Tieria debat am Regene,keadaan Setsuna,Marina am Feldt lebih 'Panas'….

Red Blushing…..

"Be…Besar…."

"Fe….Feldt~…"

"Ga…Gawat~…..aku lupa tadi…."

Lalu Tieria bangun dan nolong Regene bwat bangun. Saat tuh juga,Tieria ngeliat kearah Setsuna,Marina am Feldt yang lagi kena SU-A-SA-NA PA-N-AS!

"*Nyipitin mata gara" kamacatanya jatuh* Hoey Setsuna,lu ngapain?"

"Ti-Tieria….itu e….."

"Lu tuh lagi-"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~

Tanpa kanan kiri (Emang nyebrang ya?) Regene langsung ngerangkul Tieria yang lagi jalan kearah Setsuna.

"AKU TAKUT TIERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Re-Regene-Nee,ntar nanti bakal-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TIERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Akhirnya gaduh pun terjadi dirumah Tieria.

**~SKIP TIME DESU!~**

-Jum'at,Jam 07.01-

-Ptolemaios Academy,Kelas 1-B-

Pagi itu Setsuna,Marina ama Feldt keliatan lesu banget sampe-sampe dikira kayak setan#Plak!

"Hoy Setsuna" Tanya Tieria ke Setsuna yang lagi lemes. Dipinggirnya ada Marina dan Feldt yang lebih lemes lagi.

"Nani….Tieria?"

"Kemaren….lu ama Marina-san trus Feldt-san ngapain waktu lampu mati kemaren?"

UHUUUUUUUUUUUG!

"Posisinya….Marina-san ngerangkul Setsuna dan….Feldt-san lagi megang-"

DING~

DING~

DING~

DING~!

Akhirnya Setsuna,Marina dan Feldt selamat dari marabahaya milik Tieria.

'Huuuh~,selamat~!' Pikir menang Setsuna,Marina ma Feldt sambil bernafas lega.

Seperti biasa,dari kelas yang amburadul kena Gempa,balik tertib lagi kaya' Banci dikejar SatPol PP hahahahaha!#PLAK! Ditambar semua Banci Kaleng disemua Indonesia.

"Minna-san,Ohayougozaimasu nee!" Ucap Miss Kirika selaku pengganti Miss Christina. Lalu tidak terlihat kegaduan dari Haptism Brother karna tuh dua anak udah datang pagi" banget.

"Minna-san…..**Ada yang lupa dengan hari ini~,Hm~?**" Tanya Miss Kirika Yandere.

"Ti-Tidak Miss~!"

"Yaudah deh kalo begitu…Minna-san,kita mulai UHnya!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!" Jawab serempak semua murid Kelas 1-B dibawah naungan Miss Kirika.

"Huuuh~,katanya mau lulus kok malah jadi kayak gini sih~? Nasib~,nasib~,huhuhu~!" Jawab Kirika sambil nangis.

**To Be Continued…..**

Hoy Minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ketemu lagi!

Maaf klo tela update,masalahnya bentar lagi kan UN jadi hrus blajar terus~!

Oke,maaf klo Gaje,garing dan Ecchi! Don't Forget :

**Read N' Review!**

**See you later after UN~!**


End file.
